Monitoring errors in a system is essential to the system's continuous functioning. Monitoring enables Information Technology (“IT”) personnel to identify errors and repair the identified errors. Monitoring also enables IT personnel to identify which areas within a system require additional resources and/or added supervision.
Because of substantially constantly changing environmental and systematic conditions, conventional monitoring may fail to detect true errors and incorrectly label typical performance events as errors. This may cause system error logs to contain incorrect and/or inconsistent information. The incorrect and/or inconsistent error information may also waste system resources as well as waste IT personnel time.
Therefore, the need exists for a dynamic monitoring system. It would be desirable for a dynamic monitoring system to include a self-adjusting calibrator. It would be desirable for the self-adjusting calibrator to calibrate the monitor to preserve the effectiveness of the monitor.